The current means by which two pipes are connected with a piping system which confines liquid or gaseous pressure is to use a flexible hose or a combination of flexible hose or hoses and a rigid pipe section. In cases where both ends of the piping system are fixed relative to each other, it is still common practice to use one or more flexible sections when the piping that is used cannot be easily bent or flexed. This is because of the difficulty of making any pipe that exactly fits between the two points, and the difficulty of achieving a reliable seal which will accommodate the inevitable mismatch of the pipe ends and the connection points.
To attach the hoses or flexible segments, it is necessary to clamp the hose or flexible segment to the rigid segment. A further matter is the cost of the clamping means and the reliability of the clamping means, which is typically an operator dependent assembly. Also, the cost of the flexible portion is many times the cost of a rigid substitution.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a connecting means which will seal the pressure confined by the system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connecting means which will accommodate the normal variations of a rigid pipe.
Another object is to provide a connecting means which will allow the movements that are necessary for installation and removal of the rigid pipe member.
Another object is to provide a means of connecting that is less sensitive to operator or assembler error.
Another object is to provide a means of connecting which may be incorporated in the end of a rigid pipe, or as a port in a device, or as a union device for connection of two pipe ends.
Another object is to provide a means where system cost may be reduced by substituting a pierce of rigid pipe for a more expensive flexible member.
Another object is to provide a means whereby a superior rubber, that is more expensive, may be used for sealing because of the small amount that is used relative to the cost of the flexible member.
Another object is to provide increased service life when compared to the service life of the flexible member.